


Ada's Goodbye (Hobbit/LOTR Movie Verse)

by ErynOctopea



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: Legolas has something difficult to tell his ada. Thranduil takes it fairly well. Kinda. He doesn't take it well. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ada:Father  
> This fiction is based off of the LOTR and Hobbit movies, not the books. I, the writer, have never read the books. Also Elrond never departs on the boat and stays in Middle Earth.

"Is there anything else? If not I will be taking my leave." Thranduil looked unimpressed.  
"Your... your not yelling or-"  
"Or what? Legolas I am not surprised. I have had time to process this already. The only thing that worries me is that it took you this long to come to this impasse, be with him or not.  
While dwarves live longer than humans they are still mortal. Time is precious when it comes to them. I would have thought that you would have scampered off with him already. Gone and hide away until..." The king didn't finish his sentence.  
It was a painful thought. He hated thinking about death. It was one of the few things that he truly feared. It had already claimed his wife. And it would claim the one that Legolas loved as well. There was no getting around it. Death would come to all.  
He knew this. There was a beginning of time for all that was here. And where there is a start, a end shall fallow. Time would end. Thranduil wasn't one hundred percent on that but he was sure of it. Even if his body could handle an eternity, time would not necessarily allow it to do so.  
"You hate dwarves." Legolas stated.  
"Indeed, I never cared much for them. The Mountain changed everything many years ago, it changed my view on certain things." Stupid Thorin's quest.  
"So what do you feel for them now?" The son asked.  
"What does it matter what I feel for the race of dwarves? You are the one in love with a short, hairy, brutish man. Not I. So what I feel and think is irrelevant." Thranduil clenched his jaw.  
This conversation was annoying him. He wasn't happy about his son's choices but he also knew that the boy couldn't help himself. The heart wanted what it craved. In all honestly this was no shocker to the king. His son had always had a fascination with dwarves. He tried to crush the child's curiosity once it emerged.  
And he was successful for a certain amount of time. Legolas had first met Throin's group with an underlying hatred for the breaded men. But by time he had met Gimli that hate was gone.  
They too became partners on their quest to help Frodo and soon they were friends. Thranduil was sure that the dwarf had a taste for women. But his own son, that was different.  
Some time back after Tauriel had started to reengage in life after the fall of Kili, signs began to pop up. She spent most of her time Legolas. The two seemed to be very good friends. They were both single, and neither of them had technically promised their hearts to anyone so they were both free to marry if they wished. Thranduil still did not favor the idea of his son marrying someone of lesser status but soon it hit him in the face like a breath of dragon's fire.  
The king was on his way to a morning meeting with Elrond when he saw it. The two of them, Legolas and Tauriel. They were sitting outside on a bench. Pointing down at some of the guards. Giggling.  
'They seem to be bonding, I should not interfere... I wonder... are they in love?' The king had been curious of this for quiet some time.  
So the interfering father moved in. He looked around. No one was here to see what he was doing. So he slid out the open window and quietly scurried down the path to them and squatted down in a bush. If anyone found him like this, he wouldn't know what to do. But the man had to know what they were up to.  
"What about him?" Tauriel asked.  
"Yes, yes I think he is very handsome. I think he is unmarried as well. You should go ask him." Legolas said.  
"You think? I really don't know. I just... Im not sure how much I can handle... I miss Kili so..." She sighed.  
"You know most of the men around here are in excellent shape. I think you could bag a winner no matter what man you choose." The prince said.  
"And what of you? Are you a prize that would make any woman a winner?"  
"I would have to think on that. I really just don't see myself as the marring type."  
"Really? Now why is that?" His best friend asked.  
"I just haven't found the right person I guess. Maybe? I am not entirely sure."  
The king slipped back inside. He had heard enough. Was it possible that his son had a taste for chicken instead of stake? If so... was the boy even aware? He seemed to have an opinion on men. He had also expressed very little interest in women over his many years. Perhaps it was possible that his son was... gay. It was highly rare for his kind to be such a thing. The king was unsure how to feel.  
After that Thranduil started to keep a close watch on his prince. Every so often he would catch Legolas eyeing a male guards backside. Single males had a tendency to goggle at anything of interest to them when spring hit.  
If you weren't married you had no way to rut. Intercorse was part of an elvish wedding. An elves first time would be part of their wedding. There was no such thing as premarital intercorse for elves. Once you did such a thing with someone you were tied together. If you were single it meant you were virgin or if you were a widow or widower it meant your other half was gone. And if you were Prince Legolas everything in the world meant you were gay.  
And now here they were. In the privacy of Legolas's bedroom so he could tell his father, his ada, that not only was he in love, that it was a dwarf he loved. A male dwarf. Even if his father had been acting more tolerant of the hairy little buggers it didn't mean that the king would be alright with the situation.  
"Have you talked to the dwarf, Gimli? About your feelings that is." Thranduil asked him.  
Legolas looked away. His face flushed. Then he gave a slow nod.  
"...and?" The father pressed.  
"I thought you said that the only thing that mattered was my feelings, not yours. So why do you care to know anything more?" The son replied.  
"I should need to know if there will be a homosexual, bi-racial wedding taking place in my court or if things will remain calm. Even if I allow such a thing to happen that does not mean that everyone will be quiet about my decision."  
"...Gimli said he needed some time to get a hold on what this means for him."  
"Hmmm..."  
"And then after that he looked me up and down. And smiled like a lunatic."  
"Dear lord, dwarves have no subtlety do they." It was not a question.  
"I think he may share some of my feelings." Legolas gave a weak smile.  
Thranduil nodded his head and spoke, "Let me know at once if anything more becomes of your relationship with the dwarf."  
As soon as he finished his last word the king had thrown open the door and glided out.  
"That went rather well... I think." The prince murmured.

\---

"Are you completely mad?" Elrond's tone was hushed.  
"Possibly. I can not deny my boy true love and happiness." The king swirled his glass of wine round and round.  
"Right... you have completely lost it. Five seconds ago you were a different person and now your willing to risk a revolution on the account of your son, the PRINCE, possibly wedding another man. A dwarf." Elrond had set his own glass down and was leaning into the table now.  
"Yes. Quite right." Thranduil was leaning back.  
"What. The fuck."  
"The mouth on your sir, it is unbefitting for a Lord of your stature." The king teased.  
"Are... are you drunk? How much have you had to drink?!" Elrond was now highly alarmed.  
To get truly plastered an elf had to drink close to his own body weight... or more. There was a risk of one drowning from to much to drink, to much in the system. Only a handful elves who had drunk enough to get wasted had survived. And the few that had made it threw their drunken stupor also reluctantly reported to the healers that they pissed themselves an unholy amount.  
Legolas had once drank Gimli under the table. It was enough for the elf to feel a tingle start up in his body. But for the king to be off his rocker enough to talk such a way... it was highly possible that he had been downing more than just wine.  
"I think I enjoy rum... and whisky... and whatever ale it was that they were serving down at the nearest human pub." Thranduil drank deeply from his glass.  
Not a drop left now.  
"Nearest pub? How far out of your way are you seeking to drink for?" The concerned lord had not seen the king so far out of it in years.  
The last time he recalled the man getting this hammered was after his beloved had passed. Elrond stood and walked around to Thranduil. Lord Elrond hoisted the man up. He carried him off to his own (Elrond's) personal room and laid the king down on his bed. The Lord Elrond left a very drunk and now passed out King Thranduil on his bed.  
The last thing Thranduil remembered seeing was Elrond's face. Such beauty. The last thing that Elrond remembered seeing was Thranduil on his bed, passed out, with his wet pants and robes soaking into the fine silk bedding. He would not let the king of urine live this one down. He left him be and headed down for supper.

\---

"And you are sure about this?" Thranduil sat on the throne. The guards were sent off. Just the two of them remained.  
"Yes I am sure. If the time I have with Gimli is so little in the eyes of our kind, then I do not wish to wait another moment. And getting married here would cause a possible uproar.  
That would take time from us. Cause trouble. No we will go. And one day... when he is gone. If I am still here on this earth, I will return. But for now. He and I will go and enjoy a happy life together.  
Not many people will understand us. But we will figure things out... ada. I must go. I must build my own life with him." Legolas spoke softly.  
Thranduil's head was still hurting many weeks later. The king had truly pushed it and woke up with wet pants in Rivendell. On Elrond's bed. That was the worst par- No the worst part was how he remembered the true loveliness of Elrond's face.  
He had to deal with that and now, now he sat on his throne, weeks later with his head still pounding. And his only baby telling him that he was once again parting ways from him. That his child had found true love in a mortal. The king knew how this would end. (If he had learned anything from his own life and from watching how quickly things went down hill for Tauriel.) In a broken heart.  
Legolas's heart. And how his son would come back a different man (he would return). A broken man. Like father like son.  
"Take these. As a wedding gift." Thranduil stood and set two white stones of pure star light in the boy's hands.  
The prince took one look, and gripped them tight.  
"For your wedding rings. Made by 'his' (Gimli) kind and worn by ours. They were your mother's." Then he stepped forward and clung tight to his son.  
Embracing his child tight.  
"Ada..." Legolas was stunned by his father's affection.  
"Your mother loved you more than anything else... above all else. Even me. And I feel the same as she did." He broke away, but before the king had detached himself, he gave the prince a kiss on the head, "Now go, take your leave before I make myself even more a fool."  
The prince smiled and nodded his good bye. Smiling. He would return. One day.


End file.
